


sadist in denial

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Claiming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), he also has a degradation kink and i oo!, horny bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, Zim wasn’t doing it for the sake of hurting Dib…In fact, his ideals were good for his lover.Finally, Dib would be honest with not only Zim, but with himself.—Zim is just begging for it at this point.NSFW ZADR One-shot.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef & Zim (Invader Zim), Mentioned One-sided Keef/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 478





	sadist in denial

It was rare, but when Dib slept, he _ slept_.

Zim was watching his human sleep with intensity, watching how his lips parted to breathe, dark eyelashes fallen over his pale cheeks, a rather… peaceful expression. It wasn’t very often Zim could see Dib at peace.

This creature had been diagnosed with the human illness _ insomnia_. Though, it had been getting better, but Zim still selfishly missed the days where the two of them would stay awake doing random activities.

He groaned and crawled on top of the sleeping Dib, plopping, limbs falling off each side. Zim was still so small. Dib had continued to grow, reaching a good 6’2”, while Zim was…

Well, Zim’s height in numbers didn’t matter. He was about the size of Dib’s torso, technically speaking.

Zim’s chin rested on the other’s chest. Continuing to stare, he wished Dib would wrap his arms around him and cuddle him like he used to in his sleep automatically… but he was too deeply unconscious.

Then, a word.

“...Zim…”

Everything perked for Zim. He glanced up at his mate, curious.

Though, nothing came back. Zim’s antennae drooped. “What, Dib?”

Still no response.

At least, from his lips.

Zim felt something hard hit his inner thigh. Face flushed, he moved to raise his hips and look over to meet the tent in Dib’s sweatpants.

_ Ah… he’s having another one of those… damp dreams… _ Zim thought.

Usually Zim ignored it and carried on with his night… but with the current moon cycle, an irken was more sexually driven while the planets were aligned with Irk’s system. Zim, being incredibly needy per usual, slowly crawled back to plop between Dib’s legs and blink at the human curiously.

He had only ever touched Dib’s genitalia when he was conscious. Even then, just barely. They didn’t mate much… _ surprisingly _so! Humans were such horny creatures, Zim had often wondered why Dib rarely acted on his desires regarding him. Zim was perfect, who wouldn’t jump him with lustful intentions?

Zim bit the inside of his cheek with his jagged teeth. Perhaps… he could… experiment with Dib. Would this wake him up and give Zim the attention he so rightfully deserves?

Slowly moving his claws around the hem of Dib’s pants, he pulled them down slowly, watching as his length poked out of the top before springing, free from the fabric constraint.

Human sex was so confusing. Veiny, red, pulsing… Zim’s hand slowly caressed the bottom of it, hearing a hitch of breath form from his human. His face turned hot at the sound, trying to swallow down his own desire to simply indulge. He grasped the sex, his thumb rotating around the smooth head, watching as precum bubbled from the slit greedily.

Zim had tasted it before. Memories flashed back of Zim opening his bratty mouth to only get a taste of Dib as punishment for going out of line.

His spooch felt tingly at the thought, a happy chirp threatening to spill from his lips, unable to control it.

It was uncommon, but when Dib got angry… oh, it just made Zim’s little squeedilyspooch _ purr _ with joy. He loved the glow in amber eyes right before acting on impulse. Was Zim a little weird for that?

He leaned down and let his coiled tongue slowly slide at the tip, licking up the spilling liquid.

Zim chuckled, moving to take another lap before lowering downwards and moving his lips to suckle at the top. Then, his tongue slowly arched downwards to curl around the dick, his hand reaching to meet the base.

Dib seemed to make pleased human noises, and in turn, Zim would do the same, but in his own alien way.

His voice slowly grew louder slurring his name out. “Hah… g-good… Zim…”

That cause Zim to freeze, and uncontrollable wetness forming between his legs as he held Dib deep within his throat. _ Good _.

His head movements grew faster, his pulse beating against his veins. _ Good Zim. _

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his head, forcing it all the way down to the starting point of Dib’s length until hot liquid burst into his mouth. Zim nearly choked in surprise.

“Ah… fuck…”

_ Fuck, indeed. _

Dib’s hand released Zim’s head, and he immediately unwinded his tongue, releasing Dib’s cock and slumping back. He slowly rubbed his throat, uneasy with the sensation he had felt.

“Goddammit, are you really telling me I got alien head while I was asleep?!”

Zim glanced up and saw Dib sitting up, holding his head as he stared at Zim. The human groaned and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his face with his hands.

He crawled on top of Dib and sat on his abdomen, placing his hands on his chest and peering down. “Did Zim do good?”

Dib glowered. “I don’t know, I was _ asleep_.”

Zim felt disheartened. He leaned forward to meet eyes with Dib.

Dib sighed tiredly, raising a hand to gently pet near Zim’s antennae. “You did well, babe, okay?”

That wasn’t enough.

Zim liked it when Dib called him a _ good Zim_. Baring his teeth, he moved downwards and palmed Dib’s cock, causing the other to blink in surprise.

“Space boy, please… it’s really late… what time is it anyway?”

“Three forty-six in the morning,” Zim answered matter-of-factly.

Dib sighed. “Zim… we can do this in the morning, alright?” He then bit his bottom lip, eyeing Zim up and down before adding, “...Yeah… the morning...” as if he was trying to convince himself.

With a scoff, Zim frowned, removing his hand. Dib’s eyebrows twitched, and Zim could see it. The lust in his eyes. Dib wanted to be the logical one all the time, the one who _ follows _ the rules of Earth, for some reason. It was stupid. It was agitating. Zim wanted more, and Dib knew that. Dib knew Zim could take anything he threw at him, but he just wouldn’t toss. Why hold back? Didn’t Dib know Zim was letting him _ make _the rules?

Not anyone could make Zim feel and sound the way he did… he grit his teeth.

He moved and flopped onto his side next to Dib, his back facing the human. “Fine.”

The shuffling of clothing was sounded behind him. Zim refused to look back and know what Dib was doing. Then, long arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to Dib’s chest. A blanket was thrown over the two, and Zim blinked.

Dib’s nose pressed against the top of his head, and he could hear the human exhaustedly whisper, “You did well, Zim. I appreciate it.”

_ You were asleep. _

—

It was never good to dwell. But… Zim was good at that. He was unable to stop thinking about the night they both shared. Though, Zim couldn’t bring it up. He didn’t want to bring it up anyway, a vulnerability that was deemed irrelevant now.

He sat in the kitchen, watching as Dib paced back and forth while speaking on the phone, ruffling his lanky fingers through his hair and staring off to the side. His white button-up was halfway done, only one part tucked into his belt, a tie loose around his shoulders as he stressed points on his phone call.

“Yes, I get that. I do. Seriously! But it’s not my problem! I’m already running the entire Membrane Labs Corporation’s _ trades _ and _ business_, I don’t handle the god damn communications sector. You’ll have to elaborate with Felix on that!” Dib leaned against the counter and pinched his nose, his glasses resting on his knuckles as he did so.

“No one gives a _ rat’s ass _ if I’m Professor Membrane’s son, Cora. I don’t have any knowledge of what they do down there, and honestly? They’re scary as shit! Hah, what, you think I’m gonna suddenly find myself being stalked in the middle of the night over some mishap? Handle it with _ them _and not me. I’ve already got a million things to do.”

Zim looked away to slowly lean back against his chair, rocking it on its edges, swirling his spoon in his deathly sweet coffee. He moved to place the spoon between his lips, feeling the heated metal press against his tongue and teeth.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Dib watching him.

_ Good. Watch me, Dib. Watch only me. _

The conversation continued. Zim managed to finish his coffee, biting gently on the spoon to give himself something to focus on. He slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth lazily. Getting up, he moved towards the sink to place the cup in there.

With a click, the phone was turned off. Dib approached from behind and held him, hands grasping onto his hips.

“You’re the only thing keeping me sane,” Dib commented, seemingly weary.

Zim held back a smile. “And I you.”

About to reach for the protective gloves to prevent Zim’s hands from burning underneath the water, he was suddenly lifted by the waist, turned and plopped on the counter beside it. Now, he was nearly eye-level with his mate.

Without a word, without any notice, _ finally_, Dib gripped Zim’s chin with his fingers and yanked him in for a rather rough kiss. Zim concealed his vibrating joy. Maybe, perhaps _ maybe_, Dib would release all the pent-up frustration, and give it to Zim, give his raw emotion to Zim, let him know what really makes Dib _ human_.

A hand slid up the loose hoodie that slumped across his body and dragged upwards, fingertips pressing against his verdant skin. Zim gave a quiet gasp, though Dib didn’t care for his need for oxygen, continuing to enrapture the other’s lips with his own.

The human moved down his chin, giving brief kisses before latching onto Zim’s neck with his teeth, gently pulling the flesh to give the equivalent of a soft bite. Zim’s entire body felt electrified, the stinging sensations of each sharp edge bringing him over the line.

“So bad, Zim,” Dib breathed, wrapping his hands around Zim’s thighs to pry them open, Dib putting his weight down on Zim. It caused Zim to rely on his elbows for back support, his PAK nearly touching the counter at this point. “Waking me up in the middle of the night to a treat you didn’t let me enjoy,” his lover growled, the vibration causing his abdomen to heat up.

“But… you were also good, knowing what you were supposed to do in a situation like that,” Dib murmured, moving back up to press a chaste kiss to Zim’s lips. “You’re like a service pet…”

Zim fell back onto his back once he felt Dib’s fingers trace against his clothed entrance. He pressed his lips together before they forcefully split open to gave a whine. He wanted to be touched and praised and degraded all at the same time _ it was driving him absolutely crazy_—

“Mary! It’s time ‘ta go! The alarmy thingy majiggy is goin’ wee!”

His eyes shot up, his once blissful fantasy now destroyed as Dib straightened his back to look at the robot bursting in. Zim sat up, his hands flat against the marble surface as he stared down at his mechanical companion.

_ GIR, I am going to make you meet your unbeloved makers for ruining this for me I swear you will not see a damn taco ever again in your miserable little fake doggy life— _

“Ah, thanks, GIR. I’m running a little late,” Dib said rather anxiously, pulling away from Zim. Zim could see the conflicted emotion behind his eyes.

Zim clenched his claws together. _ Why don’t you just do what you really want already? Why do you hold back? _

Dib looked back and moved to press a sickeningly sweet kiss against Zim’s lips. “Be good, Zim. I’ll see you on my lunch break.”

Zim scoffed, pulling away. “I’ll be doing things on your lunch break,” he grumbled.

The human looked dumbfounded. “Like what, Zim? Moping, per usual...?”

“No! I’m going to be hanging out with Keef!”

Dib blinked.

Zim blinked back.

“...Keef?”

“Why, yes. The carrot boy and I have been communicating! Remember that little party formed by the Zita girl? We had reunited! He matured… _ well _, I’d say. At least, he was better than he was as a little gremlin baby.”

Dib didn’t seem to have any emotion on his face. “Why haven’t I heard about this?”

Zim turned his head. “It’s really none of your business, is it, trade human? Go on and do your work things and help pay this month’s rent as I protect Earth from this simple apartment.”

The man grumbled under his breath, “It’s a _ condo_...”

“Apartment, condo, cave, they are all the same things… humans just over complicate it.” Zim moved his foot, covered with fluffy socks, to gently push at Dib’s abdomen. “Shoo Earth boy. Your messy shirt won’t fix itself.”

Dib looked agitated. “You don’t keep secrets in relationships, Zim.”

“It’s not a secret! Nothing about the Keef boy is a secret. I told you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, _ last minute._”

“Mary, ‘ya gon’ be late,” GIR spoke as he tugged at Dib’s pants. The other scoffed, grabbing his keys from the table and storming away. Zim watched him go, and heard the door click shut. It was more… aggressive, than usual, and Zim didn’t even get a goodbye.

Zim looked away. Maybe he should’ve been honest… maybe the Dib-thing’s feelings were hurt by his mysterious actions. But was it really Zim’s fault?

He hopped off the counter, a sense of confidence breezing against him before dying down fast.

It _ really _was.

Well, Zim wasn’t doing it for the sake of hurting Dib…

In fact, his ideals were good for his lover.

Finally, Dib would be honest with not only Zim, but with himself.

—

“I’m just so glad you decided to hang out with me, Zim!”

Zim blinked back to reality, finding himself at the mall with Keef. The ginger man was dressed casually, a teal long-sleeved shirt and simple blue jeans. He seemed to have the exact same color fashion as he was when younger… though, so did Zim. Zim enjoyed wearing pink, it was the color of power in his culture. Zim was powerful. At least, he liked to tell himself that.

“Yeah, it is no problem… I need to get out of the house anyway, so they say.”

Keef perked. “Oh, right, you live with Dib now, yeah?”

They passed by the food court, and Zim could feel his antennae quiver beneath his wig. The overwhelming scent of meat was the reason behind the odd movement, he convinced himself.

“I do.”

“Are you two like… _ dating?”_ Keef said teasingly.

Zim frowned at Keef. “Why else would I be living with him?”

Keef pursed his lips. “I dunno… casual platonic roommates exist.”

The alien nearly scoffed. Platonic roommates? “You live with someone… that you’re not… mated to?”

“Y-yes?”

Zim clenched his jaw shut. He can’t say too much. Continuing to walk, they approached the smoothie stand. The only reason they were in the mall were just for this section; a beautiful, _ wonderful _smoothie. Zim had found himself to enjoy Earth’s sweet delights.

Once receiving their drinks, they sat at a table, Keef looking around with wide eyes as Zim simply sipped from the large straw.

“So, you and Dib are… a thing?”

Zim glanced up. He fixed his pink hoodie. “Yes…”

“That’s crazy. I mean, I always suspected it, though, growing up…” Keef took a drink, and Zim cocked his head.

“Explain?”

Keef swallowed, tapping his fingers against the table before shrugging. “I dunno… everyone kinda thought it. You and Dib. There was just so much tension between you two, it was hard not to imagine it being… well, sexual.”

“I can assure you, Dib as a child was not very attractive,” Zim commented nearly immediately, grimacing. “He was a thorn in my side.”

“But you’re together now,” Keef pointed out before laughing. “That’s good, though… you two always seemed lonely. I’m glad you have each other.” A moment of silence passed. “...I used to have the biggest crush on you.”

Zim paused drinking to gawk at Keef. _ A crush is the human term for really liking someone_… Zim could recall that long explanation from Dib regarding courting. “Why?”

Keef shrugged. “You were… uh, cute? And funny, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t feel that way anymore, I have someone else, but you were just very… exciting. I knew a class with you was a guaranteed party.”

The irken was… confused. Only Dib could _ like _him in that sense, and only Zim could requite that feeling back to him only. He couldn’t imagine a life where he was mates with Keef and not Dib. “Ah… I didn’t know that.”

“Please don’t feel weird,” Keef winced, “I know that’s like… a big bomb to drop in a conversation when we just reunited, but I can promise you, us being friends is great. It is!”

Zim exhaled before giving a weak smile. “That’s good.”

The conversation turned into something a lot easier for the two of them. They carried out their mall adventures, and Zim _ did _have a considerably good time.

Though, something felt off. His irken instincts felt off. _ Everything _was off. At first, Zim thought it was just Keef, but it seemed to be more than that. When it grew bothersome, Zim decided to call it a day and parted ways with Keef.

He walked out of the mall and turned the corner. Zim had his hands in his hoodie’s pockets, walking, before he stopped in front of the backside of the mall. It was pretty dead. He moved down the alleyway, wanting to get back to the front, before something was pressed against his mouth and his back hit the wall. Zim fluttered his eyes open to be met with Dib.

Dib looked angry… but also hollow.

Zim thrashed his head before moving to yank Dib’s hand off of his mouth. “Dib…? How did you find me— what are you even doing here—”

Suddenly, the large hand was on his mouth _ again_, forcing him to shut up. “You know, Zim, I’ve been having the feeling that something was wrong with you, but I didn’t want to bring it up, because you never tell me anything.”

Dib’s voice was icy, cold. Zim was almost intimidated enough to draw his eyes away, but he stared deep into amber.

“Hearing that you were going to be with Keef today… hah, I just…” Dib’s eyes flickered about before he blinked and scoffed, “I thought you were going to cheat on me.”

Zim nearly scowled. How _ dare _Dib think Zim was unloyal? Did their mating rituals mean nothing to this human?

Then, Dib gritted his teeth, glowering down at Zim. “...Still, you didn’t mention a word to me. You didn’t say anything. You kept it a secret because you knew it would piss me off.” Suddenly, Zim was being turned around, pressed against the wall. Dib’s hand finally released from the lower portion of Zim’s face, and Zim gave a quiet exhale.

“What are you doing, Dib?” He felt hands trace up and down his thighs. “We are in public—”

“No one ever comes over here.”

Dib was so _ stupid _sometimes. “You idiot, someone could—”

Dib’s fingers sunk into Zim’s legs, causing him to give a quiet hiss as they borderline pinched him. Zim only moved his hips back slightly, fixing his posture.

“...So good, Zim, so responsive… the empire did well training you to submit...” Dib’s touch became softer, a hand moving up his hoodie to gently rub up and down his back. “But I’m still mad at you. You know that.”

Zim bit his bottom lip, fanged teeth sinking into skin. Was this going to happen? Was this really happening? Zim had briefly thought he swallowed more than he could chew. Briefly.

“Keef had a crush on you. Hah… I always knew it…” Dib grumbled, adjusting Zim’s hips. He could feel Dib press his hips against his own, a hardness rubbing against his ass. “Fucking tool… I hope you know that’s unacceptable, Zim.”

Zim opened his mouth, but was immediately silenced when Dib’s fingers met around the hem of his leggings and yanked them down. The cold air met his skin and a shiver wracked his body.

He could hear the sound of a belt becoming undone, as well as a zipper. Zim’s eyes widened. “W- hold on a second, Dib, don’t you think you need to—”

Hands met underneath his hips, lifting them up— presuming to meet with Dib’s— and he could feel the head of Dib’s sex meet his entrance. Everything in Zim’s body nearly went numb with excitement.

“You’re _ mine.”_

Then, Dib pressed inside, and Zim felt his claws clutch at the wall in front of him, his entire mind whirring with pleasure as Dib forced himself in. He grit his fangs together, pressing the side of his face against the wall as Dib continued to inch further and further.

“Your schemes really piss me off, Zim. You knew what you were doing.” Dib slowly moved his hips out. “Hah… you want this, don’t you? You want to be pinned in an alley and fucked.”

The back of Zim’s hand met with his mouth, trying hard not to make too many noises, but Almighty, _ Dib was amazing. _Stars nearly formed in Zim’s eyes as his human lover began to pick up the pace.

“I tried to be a ‘good’ boyfriend… I tried to be what was morally right. But I guess…” Dib gave a breathless pant as he thrust deep within Zim, causing them both to sigh in unison, “...You don’t like it when I’m good…”

Then, Dib’s hand moved to hold Zim’s shoulder and raise him upwards. It trailed down towards Zim’s stomach, grazing over the bulge that resided there.

“No… you like _ this_,” Dib growled under his breath and Zim shivered. Suddenly, Dib pulled out of Zim, causing a whine of disapproval. “Shh,” Dib cooed as he turned Zim around and hoisted him onto the wall, fixing so his legs wrapped around him. “I want to watch you take me.”

Dib’s hands were so big compared to Zim’s hips, causing Zim’s head to spiral into a lustful head space. Dib was _ so big. _

He felt it as the human penetrated him once again, harshly fucking into the irken.

Dib huffed and leaned forward, burying his head into Zim’s neck, teeth ghosting against green skin before biting down aggressively. Zim’s mouth immediately dropped and let out a high-pitched moan. Embarrassed, Zim’s claws clutched onto Dib’s shoulders, squeezing.

This is what Zim had needed.

Being claimed in primal irken fashion.

Zim bit his bottom lip, quivering before giving out a series of pants. _ Yes, yes, yes... good, Dib, yes. Claim me, mark me. _

Dib removed himself from Zim’s swelling neck and sighed. “God… Zim… I could just chain you up… keep you hidden from the world, keep you to myself…” He gave a soft smile, “That’s how much I love you…”

Surprise froze at his limbs. Though, Dib wouldn’t stop thrusting inside of him, not giving him a moment to process the last three words. Dib had never said those words to him before.

“I love you so much, I just want to break you so that you only think about me. I love you to the point I want to do horrible things to you, just so you feel grateful that I love you.” Dib’s grip on his hips tightened, borderline bruising. “I was worried you didn’t want it, but the way you would go out of your way to bring out this side of me… this is your fault. It is. It’s your fault.”

The back of Zim’s head gently planted against the wall. Zim was adoring this. _ Dib is so amazing… _

“You’re a sex addict, Zim. I got you addicted to this.” Dib pulled out of him before smacking his hips back inside, causing Zim to see stars.

He felt so full, so filled to the brim with Dib.

Zim was truly _ claimed_, his squeedilyspooch churned, tightening on the human.

“You’re so lucky I love you, Zim.”

Zim was. Zim was lucky. Dib leaned forward, and Zim wrapped his arms around the other’s back, burying his face in Dib’s shoulder. Everything was Dib, the scent, the feel, the noises, everything…

Then, voices. Zim glanced to the side to see a group of teenagers walking past the alleyway. He thought Dib would cease, but the human only pinned him close to the wall, grinding his cock inside of him.

Zim hissed. “What are you doing?! There’s people—“

Dib mumbled, “Who cares…”

“Wh—“

“Be good and stop talking. Honestly, Zim, the only thing I want to hear from you is my name.”

Zim blinked, staring at Dib, but he felt his abdomen turn warm, aching.

Dib seemed to notice, chuckling. “...Slut.”

Why did Zim like that?

No… why did Zim need it?

He needed all of this; the passing people as Dib harshly fucked into him in a dirty alleyway…

Zim twitched.

“You’re close, Zim,” Dib analyzed. The thought of Dib studying him… previously, before their courtship, Zim had found it rather annoying. Now, with Dib’s eyes on him, taking in his movements and gazing like Zim was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen... 

Zim enjoyed it.

He liked being watched.

Dib ground his hips deep into Zim’s, Zim feeling his length rotate inside, the human hiking his hoodie up to watch the member bulge from Zim’s stomach. Dib looked enthralled at it, slowly rutting his cock against Zim’s sweet spot.

Butterflies and warmth flooded his spooch, and Zim gave a pathetic whine. “Dib…”

“You may come, Zim.”

Finally, with permission, Zim’s legs tightened around Dib as he pressed himself harder against Dib, shaking. Dib thrust himself forcefully inside, Zim finding white stars appear from behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut as fluid leaked from his hole and coated Dib’s dick.

“Mmn…” After a moment of slowing down, Dib violently pushed his sex in several times, causing Zim to squirm from overstimulation. “Stay still… I still have to come, too,” Dib ordered coldly. Zim pinched his lips together, trying to remain pliant, struggling to do so as his body ached with the need to slow down and ride out his sexual high.

Dib leaned and buried his head in the crook of Zim’s neck, giving a few thrusts inside before a hot substance coated Zim’s tunnels. The human quaked, giving a quiet, deep-throated groan against Zim’s bruised neck.

They were both breathless, sweaty, clinging onto each other in the forgotten mall alleyway. The rawness of their location and actions… Zim bit his cheek, finally feeling fulfilled and completely Dib’s.

Dib fixed his posture, straightening his back to slowly watch himself slide out of Zim. Zim blinked at him, wondering if he needed to go again.

A finger dragged up Zim’s hole, causing him to flinch in immediate response. Dib plugged it up with the tip of his finger, trapping all of his seed inside.

“I really _ really _ wish I could knock you up...” Dib sighed.

Zim frowned. He may have been exasperated, but a tinge of common sense still lingered in his head. “Excuse me…?”

His mate chuckled. “Just imagine it, Zim. A human-irken hybrid. _ Me _ perfectly impregnating _ you _ . You’d really be mine then… god, imagine what that thing could look like… imagine what _ you _ would look like...”

The irken was unsure if he should tell Dib that it was only his PAK’s hormone suppressants that prevented him from going into heats, which were the ideal time to fertilize his eggs. His eggs were offline due to his PAK’s coding overall, but if tampered with...

Zim clicked his tongue. “You’re just weird…”

Dib smiled. “Maybe so…”

Then, Dib gently pulled Zim’s leggings up and hoisted the alien into his arms. Zim hitched in breath at the sudden movement and gawked at Dib. The human buckled his pants, shifting Zim to one arm. Dib's cum inside of him felt uncomfortable and sticky, but it was strangely a welcome sensation.

“Let’s go home. I still have to fuck that god damn phone call from this morning out.”

Zim wouldn’t argue with that idea. In fact, he just about encouraged it. They walked into the parking lot, presumably to Dib’s car.

Zim frowned as a question nagged at his head. “How… did you find me?”

His mate’s face turned a light shade of pink. “I… put a GPS tracker in you. In your arm.”

Zim paled. “You did _ what _?” He raised both of his arms to analyze them, but he couldn’t see anything. “How dare you do such a thing!”

“It was a long time ago, okay?! When we still fought!”

“You have yet to mention this tracker to Zim!”

Dib grumbled, “Don’t pretend you don’t like the idea.”

Exposed for something Zim hadn’t even pondered, the alien glanced away, embarrassed. “Stupid. I guess we are even now.”

The human approached his car, but moved to kiss Zim on the cheek. “We are.”

Dib placed Zim on the top of his car, grabbing his left arm and slowly rolling Zim’s sleeve up. Dib’s cold fingers traveled his skin before he rolled his thumb near his inner elbow. “My claim on you, Zim? It’s here.” Amber eyes stared into fake blue, a strange emotion Zim couldn’t pinpoint in his spooch. “You’re not allowed to try to take it out, understand? Relationships… things like this, for us at least, are normal.”

Zim raised a brow before huffing. “Sounds rather needy if you ask me.”

“And who went through the effort of finding Keef just to get a good dicking?”

The irken looked away. “Maybe if you stopped pretending to be someone you weren’t, I wouldn’t have to!”

Dib stared at him. Zim stared back.

“I guess you do have a point.”

“As always.”

Dib leaned forward and grabbed Zim’s jaw. “You’re _ not _ doing this again though.”

Ah, the rather assertive energy that made Zim’s face feel all warm…

“Like I would want to, Dib-thing.”


End file.
